"The Big Decision"
by April1231
Summary: Tina is new to the WWF.She will be the Hardy Boyz new manager and will play Matt Hardy's girlfriend....Tina likes Matt but she also really likes Matt's younger brother Jeff....so which Hardy will Tina choose?? PLEASE R&R!!
1. A New Beginning

"The Big Decision"  
  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
  
~~ "God I can't find it," I mumbled. "Excuse me but you look lost," a girl that looked the The Kat asked. "Yes, I can't seem to find Mr.McMahon's office.....wait a minute....aren't you The Kat," I replied. "Yeah, but call me Stacy....Vince's office is this way,come on...by the way what's your name?,"Satcy asked. "My name is Tina..." I began to say. "Oh,ok but I have a match you will find his office," she interrupted. "Ok.....Good Luck" I shouted. There was no reply.  
  
~~ I hurried to find his office when all of a sudden I ran into a young, good looking man. We both fell and hit the ground. He helped me up and consernly asked "Oh, I'm sorry, Are you ok?" "I'm ok....Hey aren't you Jeff Hardy!?" "Yeah I am, who are you?" Jeff asked. "I'm Tina and I'm on my way to Vince's office." I implied. "So am I, would you like to come with me" He said. "Sure!" I said with out hesitation. Already I felt a connection with him.When we got to his office Jeff's brother, Matt, was already there. Vince told us i would play Matt Hardy's "girlfriend" and i would be their new manager.  
  
~~ I was in the Hardyz dressing room when Jeff asked "So...What's your last name?" "Well,actually it's Stratus" "Your related to Trish??" Matt shouted. "Yeah,I'm her liltle sister and i hate her," I said with hatedred in my eyes. I didn't like telling very many people my last name because I wish I wasn't her sister.Matt and I started practicing our lines for my first appearence. Matt and Jeff would have a match with Road Dogg and X-Pac. Matt had to say "Yo X-Pac,if your girl tries to interfer,my girl will be right there to stop here. X-Pac then would say "Who's your girl?" Then Matt would say "I'd like to inroduce my girlfriend and our new manager....Tina." He would make sure NOT to mention my last name!!  
  
~~ Then I would come out,put up my gunz,pat Jeff on his shoulder and give matt a hug and he would give me a peck on the lips.When we got to the kiss Matt kind of put his tongue in my mouth. I suddenly stopped."Matt,that's not in the script," I replied. "I'm sorry." Matt said. "I got to go." I said quickly.I couldn't believe what had just happened.I got on the bus and sat with Jeff.Jeff was listening to his CD's. "You look like you've seen a ghost" Jeff replied as he stared at me. "No,it's just......" "It's just what Tina?" "Well...umm...when Matt and I were practicing are lines and we got to the part where he has to give me a kiss......" "Yeah" "Well instead of just a peck he took it to a different level." "So he wanted to really kiss you?" "I guess but it scared me a liltle" "Tell him then" I didn't want to tell him, maybe he did want to kiss me or maybe he really likes me but the thing is I feel different....I don't like him that way.....I really like Jeff!  
  
~~ The next morning I called Matt and Jeff's hotel. "Hello" Jeff answered. His voice was so sexy it melted my whole body. "Hey Jeff!" "Tina, we were just talking about you" "All good things I hope" "Yeah, so i suppose you want to talk to Matt" "What makes you say that, what if I want to talk to you?" "I dunno....Do you wanna talk to me?" "Uhh....No I would like to talk to Matt" "OK,hold on I will get him"........."Hey Tina" "Hey Ma....." "Before you say anything" Matt interuptted. "I just wanted to apologize for the way i ated when we got to the kiss and I'm sorry" "Matt it's ok" "No it's not" "It is really" "Are you sure?" "I'm sure" "I just wanted to call because Vince changed the script a liltle." "How?" "Well,after the match you have to kiss me." "Really!!" "Yeah,so it's kinda good we practiced" "Great...that's cool!"  
  
~~ After we got off the phone Matt called Vince. "Hello?" Vince answered. "Vince...this is Matt" "Well,hello Matt what can I do for you?" "I think it is to soon for me and Tina to kiss" "I thought you would feel that way" Would you like me to cut the part?" "Yes,PLEASE,but don't tell Tina I wanted to cut the part..ok?" "Matt I'm gonna call her and let her know I thought it was to soon for you too to be kissing..so i cut the part." "Thanks Vince!"  
  
**** AN HOUR LATER****  
  
The phone rang it was Vince. "Hey Vince" "Hello Tina,I'm calling to tell you I cut the kiss" "WHY,Matt wanted to??" "Well,actually,yes but he didnt want me to tell you so don't tell him I told you." "Oh I won't...Don't cut the part out...We'll still kiss but dont tell him about it" "OK,Tina....If that's what you want??" "That's what I want!!" "OK no problem" "Thanks Vince...BYE!!" 


	2. Mixed Signals

Chapter 2: Mixed Signals  
  
  
  
~~ **** THINKING TO SELF **** I don't want to send him mixed signals but...i like him but...i like Jeff too.  
  
*** LATER THAT DAY BEFORE RAW***  
  
"Matt's gonna be so surprised," I thought to myslf....."What suprise?" Jeff shouted. "Oh...Nothin" " YEAH RIGHT...that's why you have that huge grin on your face." As I laughed Jeff said "It's your first night on TV and your already thinking of ways to surprise Matt!" "Well, you I have to make a good first impression!" "Tell me what the surprise is!" Jeff begged. "NO!" As I got up and started to leave, i tripped over Jeff's bag....Jeff caught me before I fell. "Thanks!" "Your welcome,Now will you please tell me??" "NOPE!" Jeff started tickling me. As I giggled he kept saying "Come on tell me!" He kept tickling me till we were as close as 2 people could get.That's when i shouted "OK OK I'll tell you."  
  
~~ Then,when he stopped we gazed into each others eyes as if nothing had happened just a second ago.We slowly brought are lips closer together...then we locked lips--finally my tongue met his.Then all of sudden Matt stormed through the door. "What the hell is going on here??" Matt walked out! "I'll go talk to him," Jeff said. "Wait...don't you wanna know the surprise??" "Later,ok?" "Alright Jeff..you go talk to Matt!" "Yo Matt,Jeff shouted,What's wrong??" "Jeff she is My girlfriend!" "Yea..on TV!" "So you know i got a thing for her" Matt, i know-things just happened,ok?" "Yeah i guess" "Come on lets go our match is up in 15 minutes."  
  
~~ **** MATCH TIME **** "Matt please talk to me" I whispered as X-pax and Road Dogg's music began and that was our cue to be ready to walk out! "Tina lets just concentrate on the match" Matt said. "OK" The Hardyz music began to play as my heart raced. Matt and Jeff walked out. After I came out we walked to the ring and the match immeditally began.Matt was in the ring with X-Pac when i yelled "Come on Matt....Lets go!!" X-Pac did the X-FACTOR on Matt...X-Pac went for the cover but Jeff had the ref distracted...so I climbed to the top rope as X-Pac got up and I gave him a huracanrana then I rolled out of the way.I wasn't even suppose to do that but i thought it would be good for my first match.Jeff stopped distracting the ref...Matt covered X-Pac for the 1-2-3. I ran in the ring gave Jeff a hug then hugged Matt so tight...then out of nowhere I kissed him...It was such a sweet and gentle kiss.The audience went WILD! When the kiss was over Matt looked at me in complete SHOCK! As Raw went to a commercial Matt was still in shock! We got backstage to the locker room. "What the hell was that?" Matt shouted. "What do you mean?" "Before the match you were all over Jeff and now me...what's going on?" "Matt the reason I kissed you is because I told Vince to keep the part" I shouted back.Matt stormed out and walked to the restroom! 


	3. Confused

Chapter 3: Confused!  
  
  
  
~~ *** MATT THINKING *** God damn Matt just fuckin tell her how much you like her and ask her out or something....Come on Matt get it together. **** BACK IN THE LOCKER ROOM ****  
  
I had just taken off my shirt and had unzipped my pants when Jeff walked in! "Damn!," Jeff said as he stared at me in my gold bra and thong with my pants halfway down.I quickly pulled up my pants."Tina I'm so sorry" "Its ok Jeff" "Gorgeous....what's the matter??" Jeff asked so sweetly. "Nothin,it's just Matt got mad cuz I kissed him" "Personally Tina,I would ask for another one" "Your so sweet!!" "NO,I'm for real....what's his problem?" "I dunno...he's getting me all confused!!" "Well,I'm gonna head for the bus" Jeff replied. "OK,I'm gonna finish getting dress and I'll be there" "Aight Sweetie!"  
  
~~ As I grabbed my bag to leave Matt walked in."HI" I said. "Hey...I'm sorry about getting pissed" "It's OK" "No...it's NOT...I thought you had a thing for Jeff so I got mad!!" "OH!" "But listen I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you!" "HOW?" I asked. "I was thinking we could do it all over again" "Do what again? I asked nervously. "We could kiss again.....If that's OK with you!" "KISS??....oh,Kiss......sure!" **** THINKING TO SELF **** Oh,my God....what if I like the kiss and Matt??but i like Jeff! OH BOY!! "SO ARE YOU READY?" Matt asked. "What?....ready for what??" "The kiss!" Matt replied. "Oh yeah..I'm ready!" As we got closer I got more and more nervous.We locked lips....his lips were so gentle and soft.Then are tongue's met!He was such a passionate kisser,it was great and so is he!  
  
~~ As we both pulled away from the kiss all I could think was "WOW"! "So does that make up for me being a complete ass??" Matt asked. "Yep"I said quietly. "Well what's wrong??" "Nothin it was great!" "Same here" He replied. "Well I'm gonna go head for the bus" I said quickly. "OK I'll be there soon!"  
  
~~ As I got on the bus I seen Jeff listening to his CD's.He was bopping his head from side to side with his eyes closed. I knew he was listening to *NSYNC because he was singing out loud! "This must be POP" Jeff sang. I tapped him on his shoulder.He took off his head phones and said "How long have you been standing there?" "Oh just long enough to hear you sing POP!" "I wasn't singing" He replied. We both laughed! "So did you talk to Matt? Jeff asked. I paused for a few seconds then quietly said ".....Yea i talked to him" "Great!!" "Can I ask you something Jeff?" "Sure Tina!" "Does Matt like me?" "Of course he likes you!" "No,I mean does he REALLY like me?" "I'm not sure" Jeff said. "Will you talk to him about that?"I asked. "Sure Tina why?" "I'm just really curious" "OH OK" "Well thanks Jeff....I'm gonna go talk to Stephanie about our match for Smackdown!" "Ok...i guess I'll go find Matt and talk to him now then" "OK....thanks again Jeff"I said. 


	4. So Sweet

Chapter 4: So Sweet!  
  
  
  
**** BACK AT THE LOCKER ROOM WITH MATT ****  
  
Tina kisses so good!!What was that? Jeff asked as he walked in the door.Somethin' about Tina kissing? Jeff replied. "Oh Nothing,Jeff" Well there's something I need to ask you Matt.....What??Matt asked.Do you like Tina?? Like her or like like her?Matt said confused. Like like her!!Jeff replied. "Yea I really like her and I was planning on asking her out,why do you like her?"Matt asked angerily.I like her as a friend but thats it,I have someone else in mind! "Really WHO??"Matt said almost jumping into Jeff's arms. "Someone!" Jeff said with a smirk.  
  
"Jeff....WHO? "Trish!" Jeff said with a huge smile on his face. "Trish stratus?Tina's sister?" Matt yelled. "What about my sister? I said as i walked in."Jeff likes TRISH!!" Matt shouted! It felt like my heart fell to the floor. "Oh...really?" I said as my eyes began to water."Is there a problem with that?" Matt asked. "Well in my opinoin,that bitch don't deserve a great guy like Jeff but if he likes her then....Oh well...But I gotta go to the restroom I'll catch up with you guyz later.  
  
"Didn't it seem like Tina was upset about something?" Jeff said. "Yea...It did,Maybe I should go talk to her"Matt said looking concerned. "NO...I think she might need her space"Jeff suggested."Yea maybe your right.....anyway I'm starving! I'm gonna go get a quick bite to eat" "OK I'm gonna go talk to Trish!"  
  
**** MEANWHILE **** As Jeff left the room he headed towards me."Oh No...I can't let Jeff see me crying,"I thought to myself. "Tina,Sweety whats wrong??Why are you crying?" "Nothing Jeff!!"  
  
"Tina...baby Please tell me!" "OK Jeff...but can we go somewhere else?" "Yea sure lets go to the arena,no ones there" "OK"  
  
We got inside and got a seat."So.....what's wrong?" "Its just I'm upset because you like my sister and I know someone who likes you soo much more then that slut ever could."I said as tears streamed down my face."Baby....." "What..." "I don't like Trish!!" "You Don't?!?!?" All of a sudden a got a huge smile on my face. "Hell NO i don't like her...that's just what i told Matt!" "OHH...IM SO HAPPY!" I said as my tears began to disappear. "So...Who likes me??" Jeff said with a smile. "OH I dunno....I was just guessin." I said. "OH I SEE...So Tina is there anything else bothering you?" "UMM...Yea itz about the kiss" "What kiss?our kiss??" "Yea I mean...I really liked it..." "BUT..."Jeff said with the look in his eyez then what the hells wrong. "....But I like Matt" "Ohh...Yea...Sure!"  
  
"Don't get me wrong..you are a GREAT guy!" "No...I understand!" "Thanks Jeff!" "Thanks for what??" "Being concerned about why I was upset..I mean you don't see Matt here do u?" "No problem...If you ever if you ever need to talk I'm here!" "Thanks...but I'm gonna go find Matt" "Well...hey I'll come with you..I mean i was going that way any way." "NO!" I shouted. "OK but why?" "I need to talk with Matt by myself!"  
  
I found Matt eating in the cafeteria.I quietly went up to him put my hands over his eyes and said "Guess who" softly in his ear."I dunno...maybe you should give me a hint!" "OK but keep your eyez closed!" "OK,"Matt giggled.I uncovered his eyez..made sure they were still shut...then i sat next to him...turned his face towards me and kissed him softly on the cheek."Now...do you know who it is,"I asked."I think I know but I'm not positive..maybe I need another hint." "Fine...ONE MORE!!" I placed my hand on the side of his face...touched his lips softly with my finger and then i kissed him. "OHH...Yes I know that kiss from anywhere..its Stacy Kiebler...right??" Matt said with a smile on his face.  
  
"NO"I shouted. Matt opened his eyez and said in amazement,"Tina!" "Matt..you knew it was me" "I know I did I just wanted that kiss!" "Well anyway....where are we gonna be for Raw?" "Actually were gonna be in mine and Jeff's home town" "WERE GONNA BE IN NC?" "Yea Raw is in Charlotte NC and i was wondering if you would like to stay with me at my dad's house for the weekend?" "Is it ok with your dad?" "Yea he said its fine and that you can sleep in the guest room!" "OK,Matt...That would be great!!"  
  
"Great!" 


	5. Bringing You Home To Dad

Chapter 5: Bringing You Home To Dad!!  
  
~~"Did you sleep good Tina?"Jeff asked."Yea,I did...Are we there yet?" "Nope,about 10-15 more minutes." "OHH OK...So are you staying at your house or your dad's Jeff?" "Probably mine,maybe,why?" "Oh just wondering because I'd love to see your house!!" "Yea,well maybe we could stop by there before going to my dad's!...hey,Matt,we're gonna stop by my house first ok?Tina wants to!" "Ok.No problem!" Matt said.  
  
******* ARRIVED AT JEFF'S ********** ~~"Wow..it's beautiful!" "Not as beautiful as you!" matt whispered in my ear!I smiled! Jeff showed me around his house and let me play with Liger,his boxer."We better get going..I just talked to dad,he said dinner will be ready in 10 minutes" Matt replied.We arrived to their dad's house.Jeff unloaded the bus while Matt introduced me to his dad and showed me around the house."Jeff...Matt...Tina,it's time for dinner"Gilbert Hardy shouted from the kitchen."The meal was great Mr.Hardy!" "Honey,call me Gilbert." "OK,Gilbert" "That's much better!" "So which one of my boys are you dating?" Gilbert asked."Well umm...."I began to say. "No dad,she's not dating either of us but she's my girlfriend on TV." Matt said quickly."OHH..I'm sorry..i thought that's why you wanted to bring her so i could approve of her dating one of you"Gilbert laughed."Well kids,i've had a long day i think i'm gonna go to sleep!" "GOODNIGHT!!" we all said in unison.  
  
~~"I'm gonna go take a shower...Tina your gonna be sleeping in my room ok? I'll take the couch!"Matt said. "Alright thanks!" Matt started his shower. ****MEANWHILE**** Jeff was washing dishes."Need any help?" I asked. "I could use a hand,thanks..I'll wash you dry"Jeff replied. "Sure!!" While drying a plate I dropped it on accident."Ohh My Gosh!! I'm soo sorry!!" "It's fine.it's just a plate!" We picked up all the broken glass! "I'm real sorry..I guess I just get real nervous when I'm around you!" "Why's that??" Jeff asked. "UMMM....ohh look we have one more plate to go!"I said trying to avoid his question."AHH.yea we do"Jeff said puzzeled."We're done!!" I said in excitment! "Hey,Tina can i ask you something?" "Jeff of course!" Jeff grabbed my hands and said "I really have to know something.iy's real important!" "Jeff...what??Just say it"I said with anticiaption."Pepsi or Coke?"Jeff said so seriously."Are you kidding?" "No,I really wanted to know...why what did you think I was gonna say??" "I dunno"I said disappionted."Well...i like coke,but I love Mountain Dew!"I told him. "Code Red??"Jeff said with a funny expression on his face."Yes,code red!" I laughed.  
  
~~"So thats ALL you wanted to know?"I said hoping his answer would be no. "Well I think so,if i think of anything I'll let you know!" The next morning Matt received a call from Vince stating that the Hardyz and Tina wouldn't be on RAW and to be in Cleveland tomorrow for SmackDown."Bye Gilbert thanks so much for letting me stay here!" "No problem sweetie,anytime!!" "Bye Dad!!"Matt and Jeff yelled as we all got on the bus! 


	6. The Poem

Chapter 6:The Poem  
  
**at the hotel in Clevland**  
Matt was downstairs at the hotel's gym,Jeff was sitting down writting something,and i was watching my faborite show "The Real World". "eww i hate commericals" I complained.Jeff was off in his own little world! "Jeff!?" I said. i got no answer. "YO JEFF" I shouted. "Uhh...what" Jeff said sounding annoyed."What are you writting?" "A poem" "Can I read" "Uhh...no!" he said as he placed his papers in a scrammble. "But...WHY!?" "Well,I guess theres not any reason not to let you" he said as he found the poem.  
  
"Dont laugh ok?" "jeff i would never" "ok...its called the fans!"  
"OK im listening!" I wonder if they hated me?What was going  
through their mind?I wonder if they loved me?What was inspiring their sign?I wonder if they felt me?Like goosebumps through the skin?  
  
I wonder if they watched me?For that they can remember when?  
  
I wonder if they boo'ed me?Like a loser no one knew?  
  
I wonder if they cheered for me?Like a youngster that had grew?  
  
I wonder if they cared for me?Crashing down flat on my back..........  
  
I wonder if they followed me?Ever since the last attack..........  
  
I wonder if they were lying?When they said, "You suck!"  
  
I wonder if they were crying?When I was unable to duck.........  
  
I wonder if they will be my fans?Until I have to fold?  
  
I wonder if they will remember?JEFF HARDY!As he grows old.  
  
"WOW....Jeff that was....AMAZING!" "Thanks!" "You put alot of feeling into that jeff" "i know..i can do that when i write about something i love lke my fans!" "Jeff..you think you could write me a poem....i mean you dont have to put all that feeling into it but it would be sweet" "Yeah....sure..i'll get started on it!" **Later that day** We had just got back from lunch. "where did jeff run off to"Matt asked. "i think he had to go to the restroom" "OHH" Out of nowhere jeff comes down the stairs of the hotel. "why were you up there" matt questioned. "Ohh..UM..i wanted to change to go work out..but...umm..this is fine what i got on...so what do you say matt..lets go work out!" "Alright..jeff" "I'll be in the room watching "sorority life" if you need me" i shouted as if they could think of anything else right now but pumpin up there muscles. "K..see you later!" they both replied..probably not knowing what i said!  
  
I walked in the room..i seen something on the bed. a red envelope with ~TINA~ written on it with a beautiful red rose.Must be from matt i assumed.As i opened the envelope rose petals popped out--it smelt soo good! there was a little note with a longed one. so i read the little one first. It said: Tina,here is the poem i promised you..Love Jeff  
  
i pulled out the poem and began to read-the title is My Dream,My wish,My fantasy: Do I have the right to feel the way I do?To feel what I feel when I think about you?I have no right, that's what others say.  
  
I can't blame my heart for feeling this way.  
  
These feelings I have, where can they lead?Holding you in my arms is what I need.Others say it'll lead to heartache and tears.  
  
I try to suppress these feelings and fears.My heart is with you, but here is my home.Here I feel so isolated and alone.You bring out a feeling that's growing in meA feeling that's growing, only you can see.  
  
How I've imagined to be held in your armsTo feel the warmth of all of your charms.For all of your love, I'll forever wait,Our timing is off . . . it must be our fate.You've filled a void within my soul With you in my heart, I now feel whole.You've done something special, accepting me for me.You're my Dream, my Wish, my Fantasy.  
  
As i finished reading tears streamed down my face.That poem was beyond the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.it was soo beautifully written.since the first day i met jeff..that day he ran into me my first day at WWF,now WWE...i have had such strong feelings for him...but what about my feelings for matt. i couldnt just forget about that. i like matt alot we have alot in common..but so do jeff and i.What am i going to do? i dont want to lose or hurt either of them..and i certainly dont want them to get angery at one another. I decided to call someone that i would have never called if i didnt really need this much help with my first ever big problem..i called my sister..Trish.  
  
I told Trish everything that was going on. i even read her the poem from jeff and started getting a lil teary eyed. trish said maybe i should just try seeing other people or just tell matt n jeff both how i feel.Then trish totally gets off subject and says "wait a minute!....why am i helping you anyway...we havent spoke in the longest time...why should i help you!?" i was just kinda shocked...she was right why did i call..i could have easily called one of my best girlfriends..but no i called my sister! We ended the phone call on bad terms.but that was the least of my worries...i need to think about this situation and decide who i want to be with..NOW! when using the the poem "The Fans" please credit www.jeffnerohardy.com and for the poem "My Dream,My Wish,My Fantasy" please credit www.poetry.com 


End file.
